A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing
by castleheart
Summary: Death wasn't the end for me, but a beginning of an even harder life. Had I known I was going to be booted into the Narutoverse, I would've bothered watching the anime! Being reborn is freaky enough, but it's nothing compared to what I'm going to face as a Kunoichi. An Ice Release Kekkei Genkai!OC/SI. Pairing undecided.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

I died in the most embarrassing way possible.

Let me back up a bit; whoever said dying was painless deserves a swift kick to the delicates. Dying was not painless or swift; it was awful. First there's pain, then the shock. Soon, it's too hard to even breathe. I was sixteen years old when I bit the dust, and I was taking the term 'young and dumb' way too seriously.

It was my sixteenth birthday, and I wanted to spend the evening drinking with my friends. I have never drank a drop of liquor before, but I was curious as to what getting drunk was like. I had a few friends who had parents who didn't lock up their alcohol, so getting a bottle of vodka proved to be easy in the end. The only thing that had been missing was a place to drink said alcohol. Nobody wanted to volunteer their own house, since they might get caught by their parents. So, I suggested that we go to the tallest building in town, and look out over buildings beneath us. This spot was famous where they lived, and I had been there before a few times as well. I thought it was a great idea at the time, but in retrospect, high places and drinking is never something one should combine.

Long story short, I slipped off the top of the building and fell to my death. I was on my forth shot of vodka when this happened, so I was far gone. I thought it would be so quirky or whatever to dance on the edge of the building, and when I fell, my reflexes were too slow to catch myself on the edge. I plummeted to the pavement below, the sound of my own bones breaking making me internally wince. I couldn't move an inch of my body, so I assume that I broke my spine and probably caused a lot of internal damage. The pain was dulled out due to my shock, but I was only conscious for five more seconds before I closed my eyes and didn't open them again.

Good news(?) is that there is a bright light on the end of a dark tunnel, leading to a better(?) place. The Bad News is that the bright light is the emergency lights of a hospital room, and I was literally born into a new world a few seconds after leaving mine. This wasn't just another time period, this was a completely different universe.

Anyone who's ever had a childhood in the 90's has to had watched or even heard of the Naruto series. As a kid, I wasn't a huge fan of it, but my brother loved it. It was his first anime, and he constantly begged me to watch it with him. I told him no so many times, I probably should've tried to. If I had known that watching the series would've prepared me for my next life, I would've been more than eager to. But everyone refers to each other as Kunoichi and Shinobi, and they wear headbands with the symbols of all the villages on it as well. It wasn't hard for me to figure out, really. Too bad just because I knew of it, didn't mean I knew what to be expecting.

To make matters worse I was born into a Kekkei Genkai bloodline.

I was the unlucky contestant to be born into the Yuki Clan. Well, more like descended from the Yuki Clan. My new mom was a descendant, and I got the bloodline from her.

In the Narutoverse, a character seems to need a tragic backstory least they be uninteresting. I guess I should count myself lucky?

My new family lives in the Land of Water. I lived with my parents, and we lived a comfortable life. Jin Yuki and Keichi Yoshimaro were good people, and I liked them. But they weren't my real parents. Well, they were, but… To me, they didn't feel like my actual parents. I remember my birth so vividly, and I remember some snippets of my past life as well. I'm still a young toddler in my parent's eyes, but in my eyes, I'm at least twenty years old now. I was known to be a quiet baby, rarely cry if ever. My parents thought they were just blessed with a calm, wise looking child. If only they knew.

My father was originally from the Land of Fire, and my mother was from the Land of Water. We lived in a small village within the land of water, ran and owned a restaurant. We laid low, and for a good reason. My parents were very strict on keeping our bloodline a secret, but they assumed that I was too young to understand. Truth was, I found out about my Kekkei Genkai when I overheard many of their conversations about how important it was for them to keep it a secret. They just thought my mind wasn't developed enough to understand the severity of the consequences that would happen if someone found out about us. They did a good job at keeping their bloodline a secret, and it was a wise decision to make.

The country's fear towards those who had this special Kekkei Genkai escalated from shunning to widespread prosecution and murder of those who had my bloodline. The memories of the horrid battles that occurred during the civil war were still fresh in the minds of the people in these war torn countries, and soon, they held contempt for those who fought by their side. They displayed hatred in the face of the people of the Yuki Clan, and many were killed out of fear. My mother never asked to have this bloodline, and wanted nothing more than to live the ordinary life of a house wife. That was the exact opposite of what I wanted. When I am physically old enough to decide for myself, I'll make sure that I won't get stuck in this dreary village for the rest of my existence.

So, my family kept a low profile. I lived a simple childhood; my family ran a cute café that I helped out in everyday. I would wipe down tables, sweep, and mop. I was too young to take orders and work the cash register, but my mom made sure I did everything else. I didn't mind; doing chores is better than doing nothing at all.

We were happy, but not carefree. We thought that if we kept it a secret for the rest of our lives, we'd be able to live in peace.

Until… I fucked it all up.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please leave me your opinions on whether I should keep going with this or not. I've been working on this story for a long time, so I hope that her backstory is fleshed out well enough. I'm going to be doing multiple timeskips at the beginning, so I apologize if it gets confusing. Her backstory is going to also be revealed in flashbacks in later chapters, so I won't be covering everything in the beginning.

Trust me, I'll try to avoid the cliche's in fanfic such a this, but no promises.

Let me know what you think!


	2. announcement

Hey guys! Sorry if you thought this was another chapter but I have an announcement to make!

My laptop broke :( unfortunately that means I have to use the family's computer to write/update my stories. Which also means that updates are going to be pretty slow until I replace mine.

Thank you for your patience. I love you guys!


End file.
